


Battle Tree Trouble

by digital_darling



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Pheromones, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digital_darling/pseuds/digital_darling
Summary: Red finds his first Salandit in Alola, and after being exposed to her seducing toxins, finds his first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> W E W  
> E  
> W
> 
> I blame /guz/, even though Red isn't under the range of husbandos.

The warm Alolan sun beamed down on the champion of Kanto as he walked through the forest of Poni Gauntlet. The air was cooled by a wispy breeze flowing by. Red felt more comfortable here, and visited frequently after a tough battle to walk the paths and clear his mind. This afternoon was no different.

  
The man sighed, deep in thought. It had been difficult coming to Alola. It was quite the change, and he didn't like change. The best of his adventuring days were behind him. Blue was happy, and Red could admit he enjoyed fighting against the tougher trainers of the Battle Tree. Still, he couldn't help but feel something was missing.

  
He approached a tree with a large rock beside it. Red found it suitable for sitting on, and did so. Setting aside his backpack he let his day dreaming continue. Sure he had Blue, and his Pokemon. He had his championship, and his travels, his adventures. He had all of the friends he made along the way. But what about now? Where is he going? Is he to stay here as Battle Legend forever, until he retires? What about Blue? Red pouted with a bit of frustration. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted.

  
Within his field of view, he caught sight of a bush several feet away from his resting spot. The bush rustled with movement. Red tensed, with more surprise than fear. He was still getting used to the Alolan wildlife, but he was familiar with the Pokemon of Poni Island. He sat up from his slouch intrigued.

  
A few moments later, a small black lizard-like Pokemon emerged from the shrubbery. Red's brows furrowed. This...this was a species he actually hadn't encountered before. He watched as the lizard sauntered closer on all fours, a red pattern along its back, and deep purple eyes peering right into Red's.

  
Red slowly moved his hand towards his bag, wanting to grab a Pokeball and his Pokedex. His eyes didn't leave the lizard. He hadn't found a dangerous species yet, but he learned from his travels to never take chances.

  
The lizard stopped about three or four feet from Red's perch, and sat on its hind legs. Its long face crooked to the side curiously. It seemed almost as if it was as interested in Red as he was in it.

  
Red noticed the lizard's docility and offered it a small smile. He pulled out his Pokedex and a small tin of treats, opting to leave his Pokeballs in the bag.

  
The small lizard immediately perked up at the sight of the treats, moving a bit closer with its nose in the air. Red lightly tossed a couple pellets of the treat towards it. Its eyes lit up excitedly, clawing at the treats.

  
Red took this opportunity to turn on his Pokedex. It had been upgraded to recognize Alolan Pokemon when they arrived, although he wasn't as diligent with catching them all as he was in his youth. The old model whirred slightly as it was filled with life. The lizard was just finishing its treat as the Pokedex analyzed its shape and image, pulling data of its species.

  
"Salandit, the Toxic Lizard Pokemon" the screen read. Interesting, Red thought. "Salandit can emit gas from it's tail, causing dizziness a-"

  
Before Red could continue silently reading, his attention was pulled back to the Salandit, who had it's tail pointed towards him. A soft pink cloud of gas was wafting in the air, following the breeze to Red.

  
"Ngh!" Red scrambled to his feet, grabbing his bag and hastily slinging it over his shoulder. He tried to ignore the blurring of his vision and waved his arms in an unsuccessful attempt to disperse the gas. A sweet flowery scent filled his nose as his thoughts grew muddy. He found himself unable to remember what he was doing, unable to run away. The Salandit climbed the man's body, finding purchase on his shoulder. It held tight, poking its victim's back with its tail.

  
Red stood numb for a moment confused and dazed. He forgot why he was even here in the first place. Something about Blue? Or perhaps about his move to Alola. No, it wasn't that. Salandit dug its claws into his shoulder, but without eliciting even a slight flinch. Red remembered what he was thinking about before, it was all clear. He wanted something more. He wanted someone. In all of his years, he had never experienced the pleasure of a woman. The top priority was always his goals, his passion was his Pokemon. Red's fist clenched. For the first time he was filled with a sense of need, a deep desire. His mind was filled with quick glances of women he had met, past partners and friends. Old crushes he never allowed to blossom. He needed to do something, now.

  
The Salandit hopped off Red's shoulder, seeming satisfied with its control over him. It watched him hesitate for a moment before starting to walk back down the path he came.

* * *

  
"Whew. I think I need a break." Moon stretched her arms, talking to herself. She had been training at the Tree all morning. But now, after a few wins and a few losses, she wanted to just rest for a bit, and maybe have a snack with her Pokemon. She knew of the community lounge a few minutes away, a small place for trainers to stay in between battles or even stay for the night. That seemed adequate for now until she was ready to head home. With that decided, she waved goodbye to the Tree receptionist and headed out.

  
The lounge was surprisingly empty, not a single soul occupied any of the tables or couches within. It was a somewhat larger space, full of seating with a small kitchen area and a healing station for Pokemon. Even kitchen had no one preparing frozen lunches or coffee like usual. There was always at least a handful of people here, but they were in the Gauntlet, after all, so this certainly wasn't any Hau'oli City anyway.

  
"I guess we have the place to ourselves." Moon patted her watermelon-shaped bag on the pocket that held her Pokemon companions. "That's okay, more room for me!" The girl moved over to one of the love-seat couches along the wall, and allowed herself to slump into it. "This is much better," Moon murmured as she stretched out once more and yawned. It had been a long morning. Maybe she would have a quick nap before she ate, she thought. She took off her red funky hat, and sat it next to her on the floor, along with her bag and shoes. Rearranging herself, she lied down into the couch, and began to drift off.

* * *

  
Moon's nap was abruptly cut short with the slamming of the lounge's front door. Moon sluggishly awoke, rubbing her eyes with small fists. "Wha...hello?" she called out.

  
Red had entered the lounge, still in a trance. He caught sight of the trainer on the couch, and stared for a moment. Mind whirling with emotion, his breathing fastened.

  
"Oh, uh, hello Red." Moon said, yawning and sitting up. She had met the champion a few times before, and even battled. He wasn't much for talking though, and she was okay with that. She found it to be kind of cute, even. "How have you been? Winning battles, I'm sure."

  
Red blinked, still unsure of what to do. All he knew was the feeling in his core, the painful desire fueling him. He was planning on simply getting a room in the lounge for himself, but he didn't expect someone to interrupt. A girl, no less. Red glanced up and down Moon's body from across the room still from the door. He had never thought of someone like that. Even his old crushes was merely romantic. But yet, here he was, considering this girl he had only saw a handful of instances prior. Isn't she kind of cute though? The way her short hair bounces as she walks? Her big puppy eyes? Her small, slender hands. Her tiny lips, always with a light pink shade of gloss.

  
Red exhaled harshly as he felt his jeans tighten. There was no denying it now, he wanted it. He wanted her.

  
"Uh, you okay? Did you get hurt?" Moon was a bit concerned, as Red had been eerily staring at her for about a minute or two now.

  
"..." Red walked over closer to the couch in which sat Moon, still a tad groggy from her nap. This wasn't how he imagined his day would be going, but it was something he now had to do.

  
"Wha-" the girl raised an eyebrow as Red approached, right next to her now. His hand raised to cup her face. His hazel eyes searched her body once again, a bit more aggressively now. She was beautiful, he thought. He was going to make her his

Hands grabbed Moon roughly under her arms, hoisting her up onto her feet. "H-Hey! Red! What's the matter?" She stammered, absolutely lost and wondering what the hell he was doing. "If you need something just ask me!"

  
Oh I need something, alright, Red thought. His pants felt suffocating at this point, a bulge begging for freedom. He gripped Moon by her shoulders, spinning her around so that she was facing the couch where she was just peacefully sleeping. She was bent over with her head shoved into the top cushions.

  
"Mmmph!" Moon's yelp was muffled. Red moved too fast, she didn't register what was happening. He was stronger than she was. It took only one of his hands to restrain both of hers against her back. They weren't as rough as Moon expected from him, fierce and powerful, but not rough.

  
Red ignored her cry of disagreement as his other hand not pinning Moon's was free to roam her body. His fingers traced the hem of her shirt, the cute floral print being pushed up to reveal soft, slightly tanned skin. His hand found his way to her front and caressed her small stomach before moving higher.

  
"N-ngh, rngh!" Moon protested, wriggling as hard as she could. It quickly dawned on her now, what was happening. It would be a lie to say she never found Red attractive, but never had she ever thought this was where they would go. This wasn't Red. This isn't something he would do. Something is wrong.

  
His hands reached her breasts, quickly and desperately pushing her bra out of the way. He couldn't see straight anymore, only her, only the need driving his mind. The scent of flowers still played in his senses. He would finally get what he wanted, what he needed for so long. Red's large hand molded the soft flesh, fingers flicked at the small perky nipple that hardened in response. His bulge twitched, the length within becoming engorged with anticipation.

  
Moon felt the stimulation, and couldn't help but shiver. Her wriggling slowed to the occasional yank of her arms, but even that wasn't nearly enough to free herself from his grasp. Was she...okay with this?

  
Her arms were moved higher up her back as Red moved his hands away from her breasts and back to her waist. She wore a pair of blue-green shorts that obliged without hesitation to his fingers pulling them down.

  
"Red, what- why are y-you doing this?" Moon had managed to maneuver her face out of the cushion to speak a bit better. Her voice was weak with...fear? Perhaps a bit of arousal?

  
The man behind her seemed to ignore it, too enthralled with the lace of her deep blue panties. He found himself lifting his hand away from her rear, only to smack it right back, spanking the soft cheek. Where did he even think to do that? A yelp came from Moon, with a useless squirm. Her panties were awkwardly removed as well and fell to the floor with her shorts. She was now fully exposed, a harsh blush flooding her cheeks. The air felt cool against the wetness between her legs. "R-Red, please..." was her last whimpering shot at making sense of it all.

  
Red was too far gone to hear. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him, cock throbbing still within his jeans. He hovered a shaky finger to her heat, gently poking it like a man who hadn't really seen one this close before. The wet warmth sent a shock through his body, and the short moment of wonder was replaced with the primal desire. Red's finger rubbed around her lips, getting a feel for their shape before leading further in towards her clit. He knew from Blue a bit about how to treat a girl right, even if he hadn't done it himself.

  
A soft gasp escaped Moon as she felt him rub around the fleshy node, swirling along the raised edges, teasing. She felt slightly disgusted with herself as she moved her hips to guide his finger right on top. Red took her silent advice and pressed gently yet firmly right onto her clit before rubbing back and forth, a bit faster and a bit more confidently.

  
With each moan murmured past her lips from the stimulation coursing through her, Red felt his muscles tighten. He couldn't wait any longer. His hand left Moon's warmth, much to her dismay, to reach down to his pant's zipper. After a moment of fumbling Red managed to unbutton his jeans and push them down just enough to allow his now fully erect cock to bounce out. He sighed, finally able to breathe.

  
Moon heard the zipper of his jeans, and knowing what was coming made her more excited than she wanted to admit. She felt the hand around her wrists squeeze hard, like a vice grip. Red stroked his long shaft and took a deep breath. He leaned closer and pressed his tip against her entrance, eliciting a gasp from both of them.

  
"Please, fuck me..." Moon had given up, finally accepting the situation and allowing herself to enjoy it.

  
That was all it took to convince Red, as he soon plunged his full length into the wet warmth all at once. "F-fu....c-ck..." Red's breath hitched, pausing for just a second to take in this new sensation. Moon's muscles held him in snugly, and tensed from the penetration.

  
He slowly began thrusting himself back out, and back into her, his nails digging into her wrists and ass. "R-Red!" whimpered the girl squirming under him, now from pleasure than protest. His pace quickened, soft breathy moans escaping him as he experienced love for the first time. He felt himself slip inside of her, his balls slapping against her soft thighs with each thrust.

  
"Mmm-ahh!" she let out another yelp as Red spanked her again, this time hard enough to sting and probably bruise. She felt him become more primal and animalistic, his moans becoming less soft and more deep and rough. Her eyes rolled, body quivering from his length slamming into her tiny frame over and over, she felt herself nearing climax.

  
Red also felt himself near, taking a moment to recognize the feeling. "C-c...c...!" The thrusts were almost painful for Moon now, his hands tight and nails deep enough to nearly break skin. Red felt his core on fire as he finally felt himself release. His cock twitched within her as his hot seed was jetted inside. Moon was moaning louder and louder, certainly loud enough for passersby to hear, and as she felt his warmth filling her insides she too reached her limit. Her core clamped down around his cock, her body riding the waves of orgasm desperately. "Oh, Red, yes!" she breathed, body shaking.

  
Red had to catch his breath, hand letting go of Moon's wrists, before pulling out. Moon collapsed into the couch, and Red sat beside her. The pair gasped to refill their lungs with some much needed air.

  
For Moon it felt like an eternity had passed before she came down from space, and reality returned. She remembered they were still technically in public, and she was still half naked. "R-Red! What was that?!"

  
She turned her head, and saw his wide with confusion. His lips were pressed together.

  
Red was slowly snapping out of the Salandit's effect, and coming to terms with what he had done. He looked over to Moon, hair ruffled and shirt twisted, shorts and panties thrown onto the floor. Then he looked down at himself, pants around his knees and cock still twitching and slick with cum from the both of them. Oh no. What has he done? He just gave his virginity to this girl! He shook his head, quickly standing up and pulling up his pants, and grabbing his bag that had fallen onto the floor in the midst of their escapade.

  
"I....I'm.......s-sorry," it took all of his power to mutter out the words as he glanced at her one last time, her face still confused but not necessarily unhappy.

  
"Red, Red wait! What happened?" Moon reached out an arm, but he had already made it for the door.


End file.
